Owls
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. When you're in the dark, blank, dimly lit streets tonight, you're never alone. You walk adjacent to your cold breath fogging, its visage illuminated by the light of the moon and stars. Your shadow dancing among the asphalt as you walk down a long drawn out path to home. Although, that's not the case and the more you try to shrug it off, the more real it gets. You're not truly alone, trust me. I was walking home from a party at my buddy Sam's house two or three blocks away. I was on an Eco-friendly kick so I walked there to preserve gas in my old truck. The party started at 6:30 and I was there early to help set tables and organize whiskey at Sam's Tiki bar outside. Not too long later after the party started we had guests arrive, and the party was soon bustling with loud music and laughter. I partied hard and left at around 9:00, the sun had long since set away to let the moon and stars take over the dark sky. I walked until I noticed a bottle of Jack Daniels with maybe a few chugs left in it. I smirked and took a shortcut through an alley so I could properly toss the somewhat empty bottle, drinking the last bit to not be wasteful. I kept on my way home humming a tune for entertainment. I felt a cold, unsettling breeze against my neck. Jerking back I twisted my ankle and falling on my side and scrambled back up to look around. I could barely see in the darkness. Feeling scared I kept going, trying to tell myself it was just me, that I was alone. Halfway home I heard rustling in the trees. Again, I ignored it and started humming again very frightened. I then heard a small 'hoot'. Damn owls, always inconsiderate to people walking alone. Alone, at night. I picked up a rock from the dirt and threw it at the moving leaves in the tree. I heard a quick sound from the animal and smiled. I then started back to my path. I was two more blocks away from home and was still walking down the alley leading to my house. The owls were following me, I swear. A few times I looked back, there were several, glowing, menacing, bone quivering eyes that stared into my very soul with their big empty pupils. I must still be a slight buzzed from the drinking at the party. The rest of the way home, every once in a while looking behind myself to check if the eyes were still there. I heard another 'hoot'. They were taunting me. Aggravated, I yelled "Go away!" hoping to scare them off. They murmured a quieter 'hoot'. I focused on the tree moving the most. A loud screech unlike any owl I've ever heard emitted from the quiet alleyway. I jumped and covered my ears, frightened, as it sounded like hundreds of screaming people in pain, as if a group of people were set on fire and left to die. A huge owl-like figure emerged from the shadows attacking me, with its talons spread out ready to rip my face off. I covered my head with my arms and tightly closed my eyes, then a breeze blew past my body making my heart almost skip a beat as if something... some entity, had walked by me. Short moments went by and I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. The eyes were gone. They were gone and the owls were gone too because the rustling in the trees had stopped. Was this all my imagination? Did I drink too much? Too scared to think I had quickly gathered my thoughts and ran home, not stopping to looking back. After reaching home I turned on the lights, closed the door and locked it. Then I headed to bed quickly. Morning came and as usual, I woke up with a hangover and could barely remember anything from the night before. All I could remember was those, glowing, menacing, bone quivering eyes. To this day, I never walk alone at night. Because I'm never truly alone... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki